Gym Time
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Korra worked hard for her body, it would be such a shame if she didn't take advantage of every opportunity to show it off. Especially since she had such a captive audience. Korra/Asami.
1. Chapter 1

Cardio bunnies really pissed Korra off.

They just hop along on their little treadmills, ellipticals, and stationary bicycles and just do _cardio_ for their whole work out in their cute little tank tops with their matching shorts. They don't even _lift._

So, as Korra goes down into the third rep of her fourth set of squats, she glares at the line of skinny, weak looking women running and biking away as she works to make herself bigger.

Sweat drips down her face at the strain of the weights held high above her shoulders. After this last rep, she powers through the next one, finishing her last set and completing her workout.

Her legs are noodles. The good kind of noodles, limp and perfectly cooked to maximum noodleness. But even though she can't walk and she has to collapse onto the floor of the gym because of the strain of her lifting, she feels _good._ Better than good, actually.

Gotta love endorphins.

Standing (barely), she wanders over to the mirror. Her dark blue sports bra is nearly black with sweat as it contains her heaving chest. Strong shoulders pull at the straps as they flex and mold into defined arms that cross arrogantly over her breasts.

Lungs push at the muscles of her abdominals which divide evenly into blocks of six. Beads of sweat roll down the mounds, glossing over the exterior of tight, squares that form a wall of stacked muscle protecting her internal organs.

It finishes with a defined 'V' that dips below into the tight fabric of her gray compression shorts. The dipping letter leads to legs strong and built enough to push nearly seven hundred pounds. They are chiseled with each muscle protruding deliciously upward against the skin, begging to be noticed.

Korra would definitely fuck her. Just _look._

Finished admiring herself for now, the young athlete wanders to the women's locker room on shaky legs. Stumbling through the door, she ignores the group of cardio bunnies talking about how one of them has under a seven minute mile. _Please._

The showers call to her like a voice from above and after she grabs a clean towel and her toiletries she sheds her clothing and hops underneath the water spout. The cool, icy water feels like heaven on her body soothing her tired, achy muscles.

Heels click on the floor as another member of the gym gets off of work and heads straight to workout. Korra is faintly aware of her respect to the member's dedication. Groaning at the water as it hits her tired back, Korra disturbs the other woman in the locker room.

"You alright in there?" Her voice is kind, concerned; and, when it addresses Korra her legs feel less stable than a new born foal's.

"Yeah. Thanks." Satisfied with her time spent in the shower, the water tribe woman dries off in the shower stall and dresses quickly into a loose fitting t-shirt and another pair of compression shorts.

She steps out, her shower shoes smacking loudly against the linoleum. Turning to leave, she finally sees the woman.

She's in the process of tying her long, black waves into a ponytail, one leg supporting her weight on the bench in the center of the locker room. In only a sports bra, Korra looks hungrily at her own impressive abdominal; while hers is less cut than Korra's, it's still toned and slender and makes her mouth water.

Korra envies her long legs that make her more than six feet tall and it's all Korra can do to not go over there and touch their smooth skin.

Searching through her bag with eyes so vibrant and green Korra can see them from fifteen feet away, the woman swears to her colleague (whom Korra didn't even notice was there) and sighs, "I didn't even bring a bottle of water."

Her coworker frowns and replies, "Sorry, Asami. I didn't bring an extra."

This is an opportunity Korra can't pass up. She's worked to hard to look this good and have these muscles to _not _capitalize on the situation. This is a meatball ball pitched to her right down the center of the plate and she'll be damned if she doesn't take the opportunity to knock it out of the park.

Walking boldly up to Asami, Korra taps her on the shoulder (shit, she's tall) and as she turns to her with an elegant smile on her face, says with a smooth undertone to her voice, "You're thirsty, beautiful? I have a six pack for you right here."

Lifting up her shirt, Korra flexes her stomach showing off her dangerously hard stack of muscle. Her compression shorts sit low on her hips, displaying her cut V line that points to her core.

Amused, the woman laughs and pokes at the hardness with her forefinger, "Sorry, hun. But as pretty as you are, I don't think you can quench my thirst." With a seductive wink, Asami grabs a few dollars for the vending machine and walks outside to the gym.

The Southern Water Tribe teenager's jaw drops in astonishment and it slowly builds into a wolfish grin. Her shirt drops back down, covering her body and she cracks her knuckles with her smirk tilting to the left side of her face.

And the hunt for the Cardio Bunny begins.


	2. Chapter 2

When Korra went into the gym that night after work, it was forty-five minutes later than when she usually did. Which meant that there were less Bunnies to watch hop along on their little treadmills: Just because Korra didn't respect their workout routine doesn't mean that she doesn't like watching them do it.

Her workout environment was, in fact, empty. Always the center of attention, Korra preferred when it was slam packed in the weight center and everyone was watching her.

Today was arms and chest day and the weights were heavy in her hands as she gave the dumbbells a mighty curl, bringing them victoriously up to her chest for the seventh time in her third set. She let out a shaky breath, her blue eyes bugging and veins prodding against her skin with the effort of lifting eighty pounds in each arm.

Korra, sweat pouring down her face, watched her walk in the double doors with her friend in tow behind and proceeded to drop her weights onto the floor in front of her, _loudly_. They crashed to ground obnoxiously, drawing Asami's attention from her friend to the flirt with the high ponytail and killer body.

Korra grinned sheepishly, sending her a wave with an exhausted arm. After smelling her pits inadvertently, Korra put her arm down immediately with a cringe. The taller woman watched her from across the room from where she was entering the women's locker room with a curious expression.

Blue eyes never left the door when she moved into medicine ball sit-ups, watching the wood until it swung open an the business woman with the green eyes exited and began to set up at one of the treadmills.

Her friend said something, causing the taller woman to tilt her head back and laugh. Something in Korra's stomach twisted angrily and it wasn't a muscle cramp either.

Jealousy, dark and poisonous welled up in her when she saw the two women interact. She wished Asami would laugh with her like that. Before she could stop herself, Korra (in a fit of unjustifiable envy) set the medicine ball on the rack and strolled over to the pair who were drinking from their water bottles before they started their run.

Only three feet separated the teenager and the business woman, the space between thick with what Korra hoped was sexual tension. Yes, they sex they would have would be mind blowing. With her easy smiling tilting charmingly to left, Korra spoke, "Asami, right?"

With a dark smile of her own- one that said you can't handle this, Asami replied, "Yes…?"

Her smooth voiced trailed off, asking without really asking for Korra's name, "Korra. My name is Korra."

Shifting, the woman placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating position, "How can I help you, Korra?"

"I just wanted to apologize about the other day. What I said and did to you was uncalled for and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Her sweaty hand went to rub at the back of her neck while Asami looked down at her with a soft expression.

"Oh," Asami smiled softly, her red lips curling a bit at their seductive corners, "Well, thank you and it wasn't a problem. Kind of funny, actually."

Korra's grin was building, "Yeah, well, I better get going to the vet."

Cocking her head to the side in question, the elder woman frowned, "Spirits, do you have a dog? Is it alright?"

"No, Naga -my dog- is alright. It's just…" The teenager frowned, her blue eyes skirting dejectedly to the matted floor of the gym.

Her smooth hand touched Korra's arm in comforting gesture, sliding along her damp skin gently, "What's wrong, Korra?"

"It's just… THESE PYTHONS ARE SICK!" Stepping out of her reach, the brunette flexed her arms. Her hands fisted as tightly as possible just below her belly button, leading to forearms that formed a firm, ninety degree angle with her bulging biceps. Biceps, thick and defined, lead to stacked shoulders that looked so strong that Korra may have been Atlas in a past life, holding the weight of the sky away from crushing the world. Veins and arteries bulged deliciously beneath her skin as she flexed, showing off her body to, who Korra had just decided was the one for her, Asami.

Whatever progress Korra had made with the much more mature woman was gone, however, as Asami looked at her display with a brow raised dangerously in irritation and her sneaker-clad foot stomping in impatience, "Are you quite finished, Ms. Korra?"

Instantly, the athlete deflates, her arms hanging limply at her sides, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Asami licks her ruby lips, shaking her head in response, "Good. For future reference, I'm not really a snake person, Korra."

That's all she left Korra to think about before Asami plugged her earbuds in and turned up the volume, starting her four mile run.


End file.
